Cotty/Dedotated Wam
| enemies = Mario Sonic | occupation = }} Cottlyn Miranda "Cotty" Hoyes is a character from Spring Breakers who is played by Rachel Korine. Fanfiction ''The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made'' Cotty appears in The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made as one of the characters in the show. Season 1 She first appears in "Spring Breakers" when she, Candy and Brit wake up Sonic and Faith, and at the end of the episode, Cotty decides to get revenge on Sonic because he and Faith are not paying attention to her. Cotty and Eggman then made a short visit in "Burger Time" after Eggman mocked Sonic for the way he cleaned out Eggman's toilet, they went on to order eight burgers (four for each visitor) and devoured them before briefly choking, still oblivious to the fact Sonic cream on Eggman's burgers, rather than Cotty's. Cotty next appeared on "Tetris" when she and Eggman came back for their revenge on Sonic, assuming that he forgot the special sauce that she wanted, so he lost, then after they released Earthworm Jim from the back of Eggman's Egg Mobile, it breaks down on him, which lead him accompanying Sonic, Cotty, and Earthworm Jim to Mother Brain's home to retrieve Earthworm Jim's suit. Season 2 She didn't appear again until "Double Dragon", where Cotty is called by Sonic (along with Eggman and Earthworm Jim again) to assist him in his job to take down the brothers. Although, Cotty, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim were taken down very easily by the brothers, taking away Cotty's credibility as an antagonist and making her a joke character. In "The Battle: Part Two", Cotty, along with Kirby, Eggman, Earthworm Jim, and Gilius Thunderhead, come to assist Sonic in his battle with Mario and a bunch of various villains. Season 3 She becomes a tritagonist in Season 3 until the end where she, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim stay in South America to snort piles of cocaine and have fun with other girls. Her role in season three until that episode consited of helping Sonic out in episodes such as "The Legend of Zelda", "Super Mario Bros.", the "Casino Zone" saga, "Super Bowl", and "The War" saga. It seems that despite the fact they still dislike each other, Sonic, Cotty, and Eggman have become allies. Cotty helped Faith rob Casino Zone in the Casino Zone saga, and formulated the whole plan to rob Casino Zone…which failed until Tails came up with a plan to rob the vault with Sonic's help. Season 4 In Season 4, she sent Sonic a letter in the season 4 premiere called "Reset". In "Cash Explosion", Cotty is mentioned by Sonic, but Tails declared the answer, "No." In "New Super Bad Characters", she, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim were mentioned by Kirby so they can bring them back to be in the movie. They are brought back in "Contra" and Faith and Cotty were reunited by the power of Greyskull, but they only left because Hollywood invented coke on tits. In "Movie Magic", she's in the film, New Super Bad Characters, but she's still waiting for her coke and tits. In "The Red Carpet", Cotty is enjoying the movie, but her excitement is faded sortly when Sonic interrupts the movie to kill Tails. Season 5 In season 5, Cotty survived the blast (along with Eggman and Earthworm Jim) and appears in "Joust". She has forgiven Sonic for his crazy assassin plan, and explains she, along with Eggman and Jim (and probably a bunch of other characters) got the hell out of the theater knowing something was up when they saw Sonic's face on the movie screen. In "Asteroids", Cotty, Eggman, and Jim met Frank and got some Buffalo Wild Wings. In "Destroy Venom", she, along with the rest of the crew, go out on a mission to battle with planet Venom. In "Rocket Knight Adventures", she is relaxing in a hot tub with Sonic, Tails, Faith, and Eggman. In "StarCraft", she ditches Faith, Earthworm Jim, Sonic, Tails, and a soldier to go party with some of the Zergs. Season 6 In "Golden Axe", after Sonic and Faith had changed the past again and defeated Thunderhead in a Spin Dash contest, Cotty sent him another letter assuming that she joined Mario's goons around the time they were out to kill Sonic for messing up his business, killing Luigi, and the whole Bachelor Pad thing on his DVR. Mario will most likely appear again when he tries to kill Sonic. In "The Avengers", Mario and Cotty hire three bounty hunters to kidnap Sonic and bring him to Mario. The first group was another failure, especially since Earthworm Jim killed them, so Mario and Cotty hire the Avengers to do the job by feeding them Cotty's Sourpuss Bread. It goes well when Sonic goes to hire them to protect him, Hulk grabs him and he, Iron Man and Captain America take off with him leaving behind Catness, who gets treated like crap. In the next episode "Mario's Revenge", Mario kills Sonic. This action brings out world peace for some reason, Mario and Cotty then use the epoch to go back in time, revive all his dead goons, then goes to take over the world. Unknown to them, Soniqua learned about this and set off on a journey to kill him and recruit Cotty. In "Law & Order", Mario and Cotty learn his allies are being killed by Sonic's daughter, when Princess Potato sent her the head of Bowser, and set a trap using peanut butter and a cage. In the next episode "Flaming Bag of Dog Shred", Mario is talking to Luigi, whose he probably brought back, about dinner and gets ready to kill Soniqua with lava. Unfortunately, it does not work and Luigi ends up dying again. She gets really annoyed with Soniqua when she keeps saying Avocado, and gives her some, but it fails. Mario and Cotty then try to kill her with Big Arch; however, due to a prank that Earthworm Jim, Faith, Tails, and Eggman set up, his base gets set on fire. As the heroes leave with Soniqua and Sonic's body, Cotty and Mario escape to the epoch, but he, along with the time machine, are blown up by Big Arch, and Cotty rejoins the heroes. In "Messed Up", Cotty remains unchanged after she, Faith, Tails, Eggman, and Earthworm Jim attempt to bring Sonic back to life after he was killed by Mario in "Mario's Revenge". Season 7 In "The Duff", Cotty, Eggman, and Jim went to a path that leads to the film Ted to meet a teddy bear named Ted. She made her last appearance in "The Earth's Fate" where she tells her friends that they're doomed. In the end, Eggman tells Cotty to… "fuck it", leading him to spit water at her. Gallery SFH Spring Breakers.jpg Trivia *Cotty and Faith are the only characters from The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made to remain unchanged in "Messed Up". References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made